


Lost and Found

by EstherA2J



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Relationship, Family, Fear, Forgiveness, Gen, In Character, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EstherA2J/pseuds/EstherA2J
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing he had faced before,<br/>No monster, army, nightmare,<br/>Could compare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

"I'm so, so sorry."  
He knelt before his mentor,  
Expecting rage and fury,  
Terrified to look into his eyes.  
Nothing he had faced before,  
No monster, army, nightmare,  
Could compare.  
He knelt in fear and trembling,  
Expecting to be punished,  
Waiting for his uncle's awful wrath.  
But instead,  
He was pulled into his arms,  
Held close, and forgiven.  
"I was never angry at you."


End file.
